Gallifrey calling
by heavyneos
Summary: the Doctor is reunited with a long lost relative on gallifrey but will it be a happy one
1. Chapter 1

The doctor stood almost alone in the control room of his TARDIS, almost because he could feel the consciousness of his ship. The last time lord and the last TARDIS the only remnants of the once proud and near godlike civilisation known as the time lords. He stroked the panel with affection above the plack that identified this ship as a type 40 TARDIS and detailing the penalties for steeling it. Witch is why he only borrowed this one. He was reminiscing about the first time he acquired his beloved TARDIS when a rarely used and almost forgotten system activated, a flashing red light and claxon grabbing the doctors attention. He stared in shock

"No that's, that's not possible that's impossible there gone all gone" he said in a hushed whisper he could feel the TARDIS resonating with the same shock he razed his hand slowly shaking slightly he pressed the button to the corresponding light. There it was something impossible something that should never have occurred.

At the sound of the claxon Amy Pond and her husband Rory came barrelling into the control room like the Vashta Nerada was chasing them not that they know what a Vashta Nerada was that was another Doctor and another adventure and decidedly in his past, and so was this, this impossible thing the doctor turned knobs twisted dials and pressed buttons he grabbed the moving screen and looked at the information present.

Taking a step back he looked as is he was back as an academy graduate staring into the time vortex again, and again he wanted to run again, he wanted to never look at this information again but his eyes could not leave the screen. His hearts began to fill with terror all because it was not possible. He was there all of the horrors he had seen during his time that was the worst and he had committed it.

"doctor, doctor are you alright" asked Amy as she looked at the terrified Doctor.

Now, now it was coming back to haunt him. He was the doctor a runner since his youth when he stole the TARDIS he ran further. Only being called back about five or six times, but now, but now his past was catching up to him and calling him home, home to gallifrey.

A home he destroyed, a home that had gone mad in a war that he could have stopped. Long ago but didn't, couldn't he couldn't.

"Doctor what is it?" still he said nothing he didn't move just looked on blankly. She grabbed the screen and looked not understanding what was happening. The righting was in a language she couldn't understand but was flashing curiously, she reached her hand out and touched the screen. Immediately the righting changed to green and the TARDIS began to travel faster and more roughly than normal.

The doctor snapped out of this stupor. He began to run around the console, pressing things switching switches not saying a word. In his mind he allowed hope to fester, hope was a very dangerous thing when the doctor was involved to many times the hope he felt had bin shattered. To many times he had allowed to hope for it to be taken from him. To be constantly be reminded of what he had lost and what he had done.

The familiar sound of the TARDIS rematerialising echoed around the control room. Then stopped, the control room was silent only the ambient sound of the TARDIS's heartbeat. Slowly he turned around and walked to the door like a man walking to his own execution he stopped his companions with a movement of his hand. He moved to pull the door open the TARDIS not even berating him for opening the door this way. He opened then walked outside in what was once the greatest city on gallifrey.

As he closed the door he herd a click then a whirring sound like a camera flash being charged. A voice came from behind him with a heavy welsh valley twang a voice that could have only belonged to one person

"Hello Major" said the doctor

"hello Doctor" said the now identified voice "or should I say hello dad"


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor slowly turned slowly not wanting to anger the Major, he had seen his oldest son angry before and dint like it. His son was far too much like his mother in that respect, slowly and calmly as he could he turned. His face betraying nothing of the terror in his hearts, unlike himself or his mother his oldest son was a warrior handpicked from the academe and trained by the best throughout time and space.

The blue box disappeared from his sight as he turned, as he turned his face became a wash with surprise he wasn't facing just the Major that would have been too easy behind the Major was a full regiment of Time Lord Centurions, there crimson tunics and trousers offsetting the silver lining of their capes the silver piping of there and decoration of their tunics and there crimson helmets and black boots. The Major being an officer his was red and gold, what surprised the doctor more was the fact that the shining city of Gallifrey was almost completely rebuilt.

One word alone escaped the doctor's lips

"How?" the question although weakly spoken in a shocked whisper was loud enough for the Major to hear "I should have been able to sense survivors especially if they were my own blood"

The whirring stopped as the Major placed his side arm in its holster. He looked in his father's eyes betraying no emotion

"I always have a backup plan father or did all the years of loosening to me at chess do nothing to educate you to my intelligence"

The doctor remembered back to when he was a mere two hundred year old man he just chosen his name and he was playing against his son for the six hundredth time and lousing again, and he was supposed to be the one of the greatest minds of the age. His son was real chips of the old block except for his eyes though they were his mothers.

The doctor looked to the face of his son still as handsome as he ever was, being one of the few lucky time lords who was never hurt enough for him to regenerate during the war. He looked like a younger version of his first regeneration all though's years ago, like his first regeneration who was a grouchy pessimistic man his son was also cold and brutal with an ability to completely shut off his compassions something that he could not and even if he could would not do.

"Come with me now father you are to go before the council" he said looking at the abject terror that came over his father.

In the doctors mind he was visualising Rassilion and the rest of the counsel's insane plan to end all time.

"You are taking me to my execution if Rassilion has his way and with the full council" he said in a hushed whisper

"Rassilion that insane dictator is time locked where he belongs in hell along with those other monsters that the war created, no you are going before the new council" he gestured of him to come with him. Side by side they walked through the rebuilt road all around the city destroyed Dalek war ships and outer casing was being harvested for the rebuilding project.

"How did you survive son?" he asked "please tell me I need to know" his voice slipping into his tenth regeneration for a mere moment

"It will all become clear very soon"


	3. Chapter 3

The Major led his centurions and father to the almost rebuilt council building, it looked different than the old one, and the old council building was a mausoleum or plaice, it used to tower over the rest of the city, the councillors were so disconnected from the rest of society that the people barley knew who the new president was, the counsel who were so well protected in there fortress plaice that they never fought, during the whole time war the council never left the planet never picked up a weapon.

As they walked he could see the people working he could see in the eyes of many that they had fought they had the same look he had in his eighth regeneration, the look of veterans, the haunted thousand yard stare the nerves of people that survived, always looking for the next threat eyes always looking nerves always sensitive to the point of paranoia, he knew the look well because it had been him doing the same.

Some people watched as he passed them others just got on with the rebuilding posses. The building looked like a fortified version of the American senate building. They lead him into the main hall where weighting for him were fifty five people, forty five men and woman in normal council attire another three in centurion officer attire, two in army gray, two in air force white and three in navy blue for fleet.

None looked happy to see the doctor.

"Hi" he said waving at the assembled council. All but one seat was full and the one missing was the head of the council he prayed to whatever god would listen that the new head was nothing like that last.

She walked in and took her seat the doctor felt a shear dread take hold as his eyes were being bored into by the head councillor.

She hammered her gavel down

"Dose the accused have anything to say" she said with slight anger

"Hi dear its bin along time how are the kids?" he asked sheepishly,


	4. Chapter 4

She looked at him with a cold fury. Well as much as a twenty something woman could, she was in her tenth regeneration and just like her husband she was getting younger with each regeneration. He had long fiery red hair with leaf green eyes she had the face and body of a model with pouty lips and strong cheek bones. Her skin had a healthy glow about it, even though she had an angry scowl she was still resoundingly beautiful.

"How are the kids" she spat back at him, "after all this time you have the audacity to ask that" her green eyes practically a flame with rage, "maybe if you ever came home once in a while you wouldn't haft to ask" the doctor was taken a back at her cold rage, he smirked uneasily and put his hands in his pockets and pulled out a white paper bag

"Would you like a jelly baby?" he asked his forth regeneration resurfacing, in his panicked fear of his wife.

A small smile curled on her lips which caused the Major to roll his eyes, he sighed his mother never could stay angry with his father.

She straitened herself before sitting down. She hammered her gavel three times each hit echoing around the council room.

"Doctor..." she spoke before he interrupted her

"Matron" he replied she gave him a stern glare witch faltered as his nervous smile. "Please tell me I need to know" his voice slipping into his tenth regeneration again.

"What regeneration number are you on my husband" she asked concerned

"Eleven" he said his voice slipping into the voice of his first regeneration, he sounded old and hollow.

"You are unstable?" she asked he smiled dazzlingly at her

"No more than usual" he said she gave him a look "I am reaching my final regeneration as you know eleven and twelve are the most unstable for a time lord, we flash into our younger regenerations at times"

"The last time I saw you, you were at number eight"

"I liked me then, I wasn't a warrior then" he sighed "I had just brought the Master back a week before the time war began" his wife nodded

"You wish to know how we survived?" she asked he nodded gravely

"When we time locked the war so we wouldn't affect the universe at large there was a back door built into the lock"

"A back door?" he asked

"Yes our son always planned for every eventuality and the total destruction of both species was just one outcome that he had foreseen, but unlike other time lords our son knew not to brag to bring attention to himself, thus he was safe when the Daleks began to mess around with time" the doctor smiled at the brilliance of his progeny "whilst time lords who made public startling brakes in technologies and were blinked out of existence he was safe, securing and downloading the entire store of out technologies histories and culture, when the old council were about to commit genocide his plane came into immediate effect" she smiled fondly "he used our transponders and his own type ninety X TARDIS, he locked on to fifty percent of the hospital ships and twenty five percent of the war ships then using a specially created program he jumped us through the back door just as you fired your final solution"

The doctor was amazed at his son's ingenuity truly he had the best of himself and his wife.

"How many survivors"

"Out of our original population of one trillion, over nine hundred and twenty planets, he saved only six hundred thousand"

The doctor felt the crushing weight of his decision for the first time since he had made it, but now they weight was lighter by a few soles, turning to his son he bowed his eyes red with tears and he simply said

"thank you"


End file.
